Por Trás Daqueles Olhos
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Aiolia adquiriu uma mania bem curiosa naqueles meses em que os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados: subir todas as tardes até Virgem, ver o cavaleio da sexta casa meditar. Yaoi - Aiolia & Shaka / Pós-Hades


_**Título:** _Por Trás Daqueles Olhos  
**_Autora: _**Adne Hellena  
**_Capítulos:_** One-shot  
_**Completa:** _[**X**] Yes [ ] No  
**_Resumo:_ **Aiolia adquiriu uma mania bem curiosa naqueles meses em que os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados: subir todas as tardes até Virgem, ver o cavaleio da sexta casa meditar.  
_**Disclaimer: **__Já cansei de dizer que eles não são meus, embora eu desejasse que sim... Todos os personagens aqui pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei e whatever, que eu não me lembro mais._

_**Presente de Aniversário para meu querido SoulB, Fabinho.  
**__**Eu a escrevi, pelo menos metade dela, ouvindo **__Katy Perry - Unconditionally__**, e **__Sage - Sense Field__**.  
São duas músicas belíssimas, que falam do amor em duas maneiras bastante distintas e que me ajudaram um pouco a moldar a atmosfera da fic.**_

_**E, antes de mais nada, essa fic não passou por nenhuma betagem.  
Eu acho, que como comecei a escrevê-la há algum tempo e só agora terminei, eu dei uma oscilada na narrativa, pode ser que ela varie consideravelmente do início para a metade e eu espero que vocês me perdoem por isso.**_

_**Hope you like it!  
**__**Bjoks!**_

* * *

Fazia quase três meses que Athena os tinha resgatado e, embora ainda tivessem uma rotina rígida de treinamentos, as regras de Shion como Grande Mestre eram infinitamente menos intransigentes do que as regras de Saga.

A rotina para quase todos os cavaleiros começava cedo, com treino físico na arena e almoço no refeitório principal. Após aquele horário, a arena ficava livre para outras atividades em grupo e para diversas aulas de relaxamento e artes, e os cavaleiros podiam desfrutar de suas tardes livres, além dos domingos de folga.

Naquela tarde, Aiolia se viu mais uma vez subindo os degraus em direção à Virgem, seus olhos verdes perscrutando o hall onde Shaka costumava meditar à procura do cavaleiro. Ele não ousaria invadir mais a sexta casa, procurando atrevidamente pelo virginiano uma vez que sua presença ali não era desejada.

Ou, pelo menos, Leão acreditava que não fosse desejada.

Ele tinha tomado por hábito naqueles meses, passar as tardes na casa de Virgem, vendo Shaka meditar. E o cavaleiro jamais havia se incomodado com sua presença, ou sequer o havia questionado, até quase uma semana, quando Shaka finalmente cessara suas meditações vespertinas para dar-lhe atenção...

_No início daquela invasão, Shaka meditava em seu trono, os olhos fechados porém fixos no cavaleiro de Leão. Ele apenas esperava que Aiolia estivesse subindo para Sagitário e, como qualquer outro cavaleiro, sua passagem era permitida._

_Mas o grego não passara por aquela casa. Ele tinha ficado, naquele primeiro dia, por quase uma hora em pé, de frente ao trono de Shaka, observando-o meditar._

_E na tardes seguintes, Leão refez o mesmo trajeto, postando-se de frente ao companheiro de batalha e silenciando-se em contemplação._

_Virgem sentia a estranha tranquilidade que ele emanava e quase se confortava com o cosmo expansivo ao seu redor, sutilmente acolhendo-o, abraçando-o. Ele, que deveria permanecer inabalável durante aqueles treinamentos, surpreendera-se com a paciência de Aiolia, mesmo com aquela dúvida pairando sobre sua aura._

_Porque Shaka, sendo o homem mais próximo de Deus, via por trás daquela serenidade a dúvida que o grego não expressava._

_O indiano esperava que Aiolia lhe dirigisse a palavra, que interrompesse sua meditação para esclarecer qual fosse sua dúvida, mas aquelas palavras Leão jamais proferira. Ele apenas se sentou sobre o chão frio da sexta casa e inconscientemente imitou a posição do virginiano, continuando a encará-lo pacificamente._

_E com o passar dos dias, Shaka se acostumara ao cosmo que o acompanhava. Leão chegava à Virgem sempre um pouco antes do chá e apenas se retirava um pouco antes do crepúsculo, quando os raios quentes do sol davam lugar à brisa agradável das noites gregas._

_Para o virginiano, seria fácil invadir os pensamentos de Aiolia e desfazer sua dúvida, independente de qual fosse, mas algo o impedia de realizar tal ato. Invadir a mente de Leão, por mais tentadora que lhe parecesse a ideia, parecia-lhe também igualmente repugnante._

_Sua curiosidade quase enervante estava sendo domada pelo temor irracional e infantil de não ser parte daquela dúvida._

_Naquela tarde, porém, o indiano já era consciente de sua posição em relação ao grego, tinha consciência do afeto que havia desenvolvido para com o leonino. Virgem suspirou alto, suas sobrancelhas franzindo levemente por baixo da franja irregular. – Qual é a sua dúvida, Aiolia? O que tanto lhe incomoda para vir aqui, todas as tardes, atrapalhar minhas meditações?_

_- Eu o atrapalho?_

_Leão lhe dera uma resposta concisa, seus olhos muito verdes fitando diretamente o rosto pálido do indiano. Embora sério, Aiolia não se moveu, e seu cosmo caloroso ainda disputava amigavelmente aquele cômodo com o outro cavaleiro._

_Shaka ponderou. Talvez tivesse escolhido mal suas palavras._

_O virginiano amenizou o semblante e suspirou mais uma vez, hábito que já se tornava comum quando o cavaleiro da quinta casa estava próximo. – Não._

_- Porque você não abre os olhos, Shaka?_

_- Todos neste Santuário conhecem a resposta._

_- Você entendeu a minha pergunta._

_E de fato, Shaka havia entendido. A resposta que Aiolia desejava partia dele, do homem por trás da Armadura de Virgem, do homem por trás do cavaleiro que precisava poupar energia para qualquer batalha vindoura._

_E diante daquela pergunta, Shaka se calou. Elevou sua mente o mais inatingível que julgou capaz e privou-se de pensar nas palavras de Aiolia. Deixou que aquela dúvida apenas o atormentasse quando fosse já tarde, no limiar de seu sono, quando não precisaria tecer uma desculpa qualquer para satisfazer a curiosidade alheia._

_Era uma resposta que caberia somente a si próprio, por quanto tempo julgasse necessário._

Aiolia franziu a testa para o trono vazio. Shaka jamais abandonaria suas meditações vespertinas, a menos que fosse algum chamado urgente do Grande Mestre.

Mas Leão se lembrava perfeitamente de ver Shion descer as escadas com Dohko, pouco mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, para participarem das aulas de dança na arena.

Suspirando, o grego percebeu que Shaka finalmente se irritara com sua presença. Ele constatara que, além de ainda desejar uma resposta que talvez jamais conseguisse, agora estava sendo ignorado por seu vizinho.

Embora ignorar fosse um ato inerente ao cavaleiro de Virgem, deixar que Aiolia permanecesse naquele cômodo por tempo indeterminado, seria até um pouco grosseiro de sua parte. O leonino estava começando o caminho de volta para a quinta casa quando ouvira um sussurro baixo, próximo ao seu ouvido, quase dentro de sua mente.

- Estava lhe esperando. Siga o som da minha voz e dê alguns passos para a sua esquerda.

- Olha, Shaka, se não fôssemos cavaleiros, eu diria que essa foi a coisa mais...

Leão tinha vencido rapidamente o largo espaço do hall, quase se assustando quando distinguira a figura esguia do indiano ao fim do corredor. Seus olhos verdes passearam além do corpo magro de Shaka e de seu sári azul, recaindo sobre os raios ofuscantes do sol grego despejados sobre o manto verdejante, beijando calidamente as inúmeras pequenas flores, reluzindo em quase todos os tons de cores imagináveis.

- Seu jardim?

- Entre, vamos tomar um chá.

Leão colocou timidamente os pés sobre aquela grama. Ele deixou que Shaka o guiasse a uma pequena mesa próxima, rodeada de almofadas vermelhas e se sentou, reparando a harmonia que compunha parte daquele cavaleiro. Shaka era reservado, poderoso, mortal, mas escondia à vista de todos uma delicadeza quase pueril e encantadoramente acolhedora.

Virgem serviu duas xícaras de chá de flor de laranjeira e ajoelhou-se sobre uma das almofadas. Ele tentou abrir um dos potes de biscoito, seus dedos lisos escorregando freneticamente até que ele desistisse da tarefa e o largasse sobre a mesa, suas mãos finas procurando destampar os vidros de geleias e compotas caseiras para servir ao leonino.

- Desculpe se eu lhe pareci rude, Aiolia. Mas eu precisava pensar sobre a pergunta que você me fez.

- Você não me deve desculpas. E eu não tenho direito nenhum de exigir uma resposta, Shaka.

- Mas você a terá. É no mínimo justo que você a tenha.

Shaka despejou alguns biscoitos amanteigados, de um singelo pote de porcelana sobre um prato ornamentado, pegando duas ou três pequenas flores recheadas e colocando-as sobre seu pequeno pires. Ele contornou a xícara com ambas as mãos e sorveu delicadas porções de seu chá, sob o olhar atencioso de Aiolia.

Antes que o impaciente cavaleiro interrompesse sua curta meditação, Virgem suspirou e mordeu uma pétala da delicada flor, sentindo o doce de leite escorrer brevemente por sua boca. Ele daria uma resposta a Aiolia, daria uma resposta para aquietar o coração angustiado do amigo e para silenciar sua própria mente indisciplinada e teimosa, que exigia um desfecho coerente para um assunto que ele quase sempre preferira ignorar.

- Me ocorreu, Aiolia, que eu não tenho motivos para mantê-los fechados. E nem tampouco para mantê-los abertos.

- Como?

- Meus olhos estiveram cerrados por muito tempo, e eu me esqueci como é tê-los abertos, voltados para fora. – Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas e focou seu rosto em direção ao amigo. – Eu fui cego por pelo menos quatro gerações e nesta... Só consegui enxergar quando atingi a iluminação.

O leonino imitou o gesto do virginiano e pegou uma das pequenas flores, mordiscando-a pensativo. Shaka e ele tinham quase a mesma idade, mas o discípulo de Virgem viera para o Santuário apenas quando sagrado cavaleiro. Aiolia sorriu com a lembrança franzina do pequeno indiano, os cabelos loiros pouco maiores que seu ombros e o rosto anguloso tão sério como nenhuma das outras crianças conseguia ser.

- Enxergo tão bem com o meu cosmo que nunca me sucedeu abri-los. – Virgem mordeu mais uma das pequenas flores e tomou um gole de seu chá, suas sobrancelhas se focando levemente na expressão curiosa de Aiolia. Ele deu de ombros à reação do leonino e continuou: - Não me importa mais se são azuis ou verdes, ou se são grandes ou rasgados.

- Shaka... Você nunca viu seus próprios olhos?

- Não. Nunca tive a curiosidade de abri-los.

- Porquê? Seus olhos são lindos, Shaka!

- Não me importam.

O Cavaleiro de Leão franziu as grossas sobrancelhas na figura do amigo, analisando o rosto inexpressivo em silêncio. Não sabia se Shaka era realmente tão desapegado de suas qualidades ou se o cavaleiro de Virgem era apenas inocente demais para compreender sua beleza e apreciá-la. Ele mordeu os lábios, ainda focado no rosto tranquilo do amigo e levantou-se, suspirando com a ideia de poder ver, mais uma vez, aqueles olhos iluminados que vira no Inferno.

- Shaka, me espere aqui, por favor.

- O que vai fazer, Leão?

- Eu volto já. Só preciso pegar algo na minha casa. Não saia daí.

Mas quando Aiolia terminou a sentença, sua voz já estava longe e o cavaleiro já estava descendo os degraus para sua própria casa.

Leão percorreu a pequena lavanderia nos fundos e entrou na cozinha como um furacão, seus dedos desesperados em abrir cada pequena gaveta. Ele revirou os utensílios e parou alguns segundos, seu sorriso se desmanchando ao recordar do acidente há alguns dias, no qual ele quebrara o único espelho portátil que tinha e que usava para fazer a barba nos fundos da casa.

Aiolia suspirou resignado e coçou o queixo pensativo. Seus olhos verdes brilharam e ele cruzou o hall da quinta casa, descendo os degraus rumo à casa vizinha.

- Câncer, aparece! Preciso de um favor!

-_Cáspita, ma che _vizinho barulhento eu fui arranjar!

- Não reclama que ultimamente nem bêbado eu tenho passado mais pela sua casa.

O italiano, que saía de algum cômodo à esquerda do hall principal, vestindo apenas uma calça fina de algodão, sorriu divertido, e deu um ponto para o cavaleiro de Leão. Embora continuasse a ser o mal-humorado cavaleiro da quarta casa, Câncer tinha se provado fiel à Athena e desde seu retorno estava se mostrando um homem sociável e por vezes até solícito para com os vizinhos.

Na verdade, Máscara da Morte não era metade do que sua reputação pregava, e boa parte daquela mudança se dava ao seu relacionamento de longa data com o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Fala logo, Aiolia. Não tenho o dia todo para lhe fazer favores.

- Eu quebrei um espelho, lá em Leão, e precisava de um emprestado. Você tem algum?

- Um espelho?

- É, um espelho. De mão, de bolso, uma metade que seja.

O italiano franziu as sobrancelhas e estreitou os olhos no cavaleiro da quinta casa. Ele caminhou tranquilo, os pés descalços marcando o piso branco até o pequeno corredor que percorrera e sumiu das vistas de Aiolia por alguns minutos. Quando voltou, Máscara da Morte trazia um pequeno espelho de mão redondo, de moldura dourada e esculpida com pequenas bordas arredondadas, mas de cabo levemente desgastado.

Era tão delicado que obviamente pertencia a Afrodite.

- Pode levar este.

- Peixes não vai se importar?

- Eu dou um jeito naquele veado. Pode levar.

Aiolia pegou o pequeno objeto e sorriu para os arabescos que ele tinha nas costas, em pequenos e rebuscados botões de rosa. Apesar de mediano, o espelho tinha um peso considerável e Leão cogitou que talvez fosse feito de ouro; o grego olhou com um pouco mais de atenção e notou que se tratava de um espelho antigo, provavelmente alguma herança de família.

- Eu te devolvo mais tarde.

- Fique com ele. Dite detesta esse espelho, mesmo.

- Obrigado. De coração, obrigado.

Antes que Câncer reclamasse sobre o sentimentalismo do cavaleiro, Aiolia já estava subindo novamente as escadarias, acenando freneticamente em despedida. Ele caminhou para fora de sua casa e se esgueirou levemente na ponta do rochedo, vendo o cavaleiro passar por Leão e entrar em Virgem apenas alguns minutos depois.

Máscara sorriu, satisfeito ao perceber que o vizinho estava, de alguma maneira, tentando se aproximar de Virgem. Ele estava certo em dar o espelho ao leonino, afinal.

**~#~**

Shaka estava começando a se incomodar com o silêncio em seu jardim quando sentiu o cosmo caloroso do grego invadir sua casa. Seus lábios finos se moldaram num pequeno sorriso e ele esperou até que o cavaleiro estivesse novamente ajoelhado sobre as almofadas.

- O que pretende, Aiolia?

- Te lembrar de algo que você esqueceu, Shaka.

- Eu esqueci...?

Aiolia espalmou a mão ao amigo e não permitiu que ele continuasse com seu interrogatório. Ele contornou a pequena mesa e ajoelhou-se de frente a Shaka, tomando as mãos do virginiano entre as suas e assustando-o levemente com o seu toque cálido. O leonino ajeitou o pequeno espelho entre os dedos longos de Virgem e, ignorando as sobrancelhas franzidas do cavaleiro à sua frente, manteve sua mão entrelaçada às do indiano ao redor do objeto.

- Abra os olhos, Shaka.

- Aiolia...

- Abra os olhos. Confie em mim.

O indiano suspirou e suas pálpebras tremularam por ínfimos segundos, até que uma rajada sutil de cosmo invadisse o ambiente e se dissipasse na brisa suave que percorria o jardim. Tudo ali era parte do cavaleiro de Virgem, tudo emanava sua energia elevada e superior, mas nada cintilava mais que as duas íris cor de turquesa.

Aiolia arfou com a surpresa de ver mais uma vez aqueles olhos e seus dedos tocaram de leve a bochecha pálida do indiano, sua outra mão guiando o pequeno espelho em direção ao rosto de Shaka. Ele viu o cavaleiro à sua frente enrubescer de leve e diminutas lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, ameaçando correr pela face límpida.

- Você esqueceu, Shaka, da lei primordial do Budismo.

_– "Ame a si mesmo e observe - hoje, amanhã e sempre"._

Shaka recitou suas próprias palavras, gravadas em seu subconsciente por séculos de dedicação à sua elevação espiritual, e sorriu. Ele tinha se esquecido, com o passar de suas encarnações como guerreiro, o quanto sua vida era significativa naquele plano e compreendia a dúvida de Aiolia agora de uma maneira diferente daquela primeira vez que o grego invadira sua casa.

Leão desejava lhe mostrar um modo de viver plenamente, enquanto ele se escondia do mundo ao seu redor.

Mais uma vez ele estava obstinado em viver por sua responsabilidade para fugir de sua transitoriedade, inerente à sua condição humana.

O grego sorriu e correu os dedos sobre a pele de Shaka, colhendo as lágrimas que caíam sem que o indiano percebesse. Ele acariciou a pele fina e seus lábios se moveram até debaixo dos olhos do amigo, aquecendo levemente as bochechas do cavaleiro de Virgem com o contato tão íntimo e pouco usual.

Enquanto o virginiano desejava ser a resposta para as dúvidas de Aiolia, o leonino tinha na verdade sido seu caminho seguro até a sua própria aceitação.

- Eu queria que você visse, Shaka, o homem que eu vi por trás do cavaleiro que se doava obstinadamente no campo de batalha. – Leão alisou alguns poucos fios loiros do amigo e esperou por alguma rejeita. Ele sorriu quando o cavaleiro não afastou sua mão e inflou o peito, enchendo-se de coragem pra continuar: - Eu queria que você visse o quão perfeito voc quão importante você se tornou para mim.

Sem saber o que responder, Virgem apenas sorriu em resposta, alisando a mão forte que ainda se demorava em seu rosto. O indiano temia que qualquer movimento seu, por mais delicado que fosse, quebrasse o contato que mantinha com o grego. Ele percebeu que Aiolia envolvia-o numa atmosfera protetora e confortável, e que cosmo do guerreiro, por mais bruto que fosse, não era capaz de ofendê-lo.

Leão fixou os olhos verdes no rosto tranquilo, porém emocionado de Shaka e secou suas lágrimas novamente, alisando um pouco mais a bochecha de pele macia e corada antes de aproximar seus lábios da boca fina do amigo. Ele não estragaria o momento com suas palavras buliçosas ou com sua pressa desnecessária.

Os olhos azuis que permaneceram tanto tempo fechados se fixaram nas íris verdes de Aiolia e conservaram-se atadas àqueles olhos até que os dois cavaleiros estivessem unidos levemente, por um beijo simples e terno. A tarde tranquila e intimista era apenas o prenúncio do destino que espreitava aquelas duas almas por séculos, esperando que a reencarnação de Gautama acostumasse novamente à sua simples humanidade.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
